Hide And Seek
by Amaz.Awes.Vert.Chall.Nerd
Summary: Edward's POV, when James lures Bella to the ballet studio, with my own version of the ending. is a lot better than it sounds. Please Review!
1. Hide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters. :)**

**Edward's POV!**

I stepped off the plane and made my way to the main building of the airport, Carlisle and Emmett walking behind me. I was very anxious to see Bella and the speed of the humans around me was agonizingly slow. I would have run, but I knew I had to still keep our presence a secret. I cursed their speed. I cursed the Volturi. But most of all I cursed James.

Every part of my being wished I could kill him myself. I could just imagine myself tearing him to bits. His screams piercing through the air. I could just imagine it now. I tried to think of the perfect thing to say to him if it were to happen. As my thoughts got carried away my anger began to rise. I tried to rein it in without any success. Why did I have to have such a temper? I should be focussing on figuring out a place to take Bella. Somewhere where James could never find her. Somewhere where she would be safe until he was caught and disposed of.

Nothing would give me greater joy than to know that Bella is safe, and that I was the one who made it so.

Even now, the fact that James was in the same city as her caused even more anger to course through me.

I came back to the present and realized that I was squeezing the hand rail I had been holding on to. I didn't really need it, I just held on to it because of habit, so I could fit in better. I almost snorted. Like I wanted to fit in now. Like it even mattered. There were more important things now than fitting in.

Bella's safety surpassed everything else. Things that I had previously thought important couldn't even compare to how much she meant to me now.

I walked through the metal detectors, scanning the crowd for her face. As I did I was bombarded with the thoughts of everybody around me. I ignored them. I wanted to see her more than anything else in the world. I needed to see it, nobody else mattered.

I continued to look around at the crowd. I wondered where she would be. I could almost see her face looking up at me expectantly. I couldn't wait to see her, to hold her safely in my arms. To keep all the dangers away from her.

Suddenly, I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts screaming at me from somewhere to my right. I heard the urgency of Alice's especially as they screamed out one word.

_Bella._

I froze where I stood.

Carlisle and Emmett stopped behind me, questions shooting at me from their minds. Suddenly, I pushed through the remainder of the crowd towards Alice and Jasper. When I got to them Alice explained to me what had happened by means of her thoughts.

"_Bella is gone! She was going to the bathroom and she just disappeared! We're not sure if she was taken, but we think she went herself."_

"Where?" I struggled to get the words out.

Alice pointed behind her and I ran. I knew that I couldn't run full out in such a public place, so I settled for an unbearably slow jog. It was fast for a human, but way to slow for me.

I reached the food court and stopped. I had caught the scent of Bella and Jasper. I followed it a little bit past the first few stalls, where they split up. I eagerly followed Bella's scent towards the washrooms, where it disappeared behind the door.

I was confused for a moment before I remembered the map of the floor I had seen when I had gotten off the plane. It had shown that there were two doors to the bathroom. One was here and one on the opposite end, leading towards the elevators, right where anyone leaving the airport would want to go to leave.

I raced around to the other side where I caught her luscious scent again. It lead towards the elevators, right where I thought it would. I stepped into one and rode down to the first floor, still breathing in her scent, I could feel the excitement growing in my chest. As the doors closed I saw Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper appear around the corner and run towards the stairs. Sure I would have taken them too, they would definitely have been faster, but I couldn't bear to leave the trail of Bella behind, even if it was only for a moment.

The moment the doors opened I was following her trail towards the front doors. I saw the others almost out the doors. I raced passed them, across the parking lot, waiting expectantly for the path to veer off in a different direction. I started to get anxious when it just continued to point straight to the edge of the road.

Thoughts began to race through my mind. What if she had gotten hit by a car? Would James do that to her?

No, he probably wouldn't have. He would want to do it himself, slowly. I had seen that much in his mind that night. Maybe he had taken her somewhere nearby.

I was concentrating too much on Bella's scent to even notice that hers was the only one there. James' wasn't present at all. He hadn't been here, but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't know that.

I was more than halfway across when it suddenly hit me. I stopped abruptly, my eyes widening with horror and alarm. Misery and dejection washed through me as the truth hit me. I walked towards the edge of the sidewalk. It was then that I realized that James's scent hadn't even been there at all. Bella had been alone.

Her solitary trail suddenly stopped.

I unconsciously reached out for the person I knew wasn't there. The person I didn't know when I would see again. The person I loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hello dear friends!! LOL I kinda got temporarily stuck on my other story. So heres a result of my boredom. I'm not planning on this one being very long so..yeah.. **

**Review Sil voul plait!**


	2. Flickering away

x o x o

I raced the stolen car towards Bella's house; everything around me seemed to be a blur. I was too engulfed in my own thoughts to even notice anything the others said, if they even said anything at all.

Sure, I could still hear their thoughts, as well as everybody else we sped past, but I wasn't paying any attention to any of it. It all became background noise to me. My mind was focussed on something infinitely more important.

An endless supply of thoughts raced through my mind, every single one of them had one thing in common. They were all about where Bella was right now. I hoped more than anything that she was where I thought she was. If she turned out not to be there, I had no idea what I would do. We had no other leads except for the ballet studio near her mother's house.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call quietly from the back and I was shaken out of my trance. I didn't say anything, just listened to her thoughts. She wanted to know what we would do if Bella wasn't at the ballet studio. I shook my head minutely. She seemed to know what I had been thinking about moments earlier.

I became even more anxious when we pulled onto the street where Bella's mother lived. I slowed down in front of her house, but just kept going when I heard nothing from inside. Nobody was there. I had no idea what to think of that. What did it mean?

I brushed away the thoughts and continued down the road.

I turned the corner and pulled up at the curb in front of the dance studio. As I opened the door warily I heard a loud piercing scream from inside the studio. It was too quiet for human ears because of the soundproof walls, but we could hear it loud and clear. I felt my body go numb. I would recognize that voice anywhere, even now, as it was twisted in absolute agony.

I didn't even know if the others were behind me as I raced into the building. I followed the smells and sounds into one of the rooms. The blinds on the window were pulled closed, and even if I didn't have my vampire hearing and sense of smell, I would know they were in there.

I got to the door and paused for less than half a second as I saw James leaning over Bella's crumpled form. Time seemed to stand still as I took in the scene in front of me. I roared in unthinkable rage and sped to the other end of the room. I tore James off of Bella and hurled him into the wall behind me with all of my strength. I heard the others enter the room over the ear-splitting crash of the wall smashing to bits. I would have enjoyed it immensely to kill him myself, but there were more important things at hand.

I kneeled at Bella's side, too stunned to do anything but stare in horror.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I took one of her hands gently in mine. I could still hear her heart beating, but it was so faint.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I tried wiping away some of the blood from her eyes, hoping separately that she would open them so I could see her beautiful brown eyes. So I would know that she was alive. She didn't open them.

"Carlisle!" I cried out over my shoulder and turned back and tried calling to her again.

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I could feel an unfamiliar stinging in my eyes. I realized that I was crying. Of course there were no tears, but I could feel everything else that would normally come with crying, the hiccupping of my breath, the huge spike in emotion, everything.

Carlisle rushed to my side. His black bag was already open, and he was pulling out some of the instruments from inside. At the same time his eyes were darting over Bella, making note of everything he had to do, focussing on what was most important at the moment. He leaned over her, looking at the wound underneath her blood-soaked hair.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Worry filled his eyes, and he kept shooting glances at my face. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

At those words I let out a roar of rage and pain, through my dry, tearless sobs. How dare James do this to her. Now I wished I were the one who had killed him.

"Some ribs too, I think." Carlisle's voice was cautious. He was wondering how I would react to his words. Inside, I was fighting back the urge to smash something, anything nearby. I didn't though. I didn't want anything more than to be here at Bella's side when she needed me most.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear as Carlisle worked.

"Bella? I don't know if you can hear me, but please come back to me. I love you."

Carlisle continued to work swiftly, trying to fix everything at once. I could tell from his thoughts that things weren't looking too good for Bella. There was so much damage to her body. How could a mere human survive a vampire attack?

I heard Alice come up behind me. She knelt behind me, getting uncomfortable for having to hold her breath from the blood still streaming from Bella. I hardly even noticed it anymore, I was too preoccupied. She sat silently, watching, too stunned to say anything.

Carlisle's thoughts were getting more and more downcast. As much as he was trying, he couldn't stop the never ending flood of her precious blood that she needed so much to stay alive.

I took Bella's hand in mine. It felt so much colder than it did just five minutes ago when I first got here. That wasn't a good sign. I was unconsciously rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand when I saw her eyes open. She wearily blinked against the blood that was still running down her face. I wiped it away carefully for her.

Her eyes focussed on me tiredly. Her face was contorted in pain. She was so weak. I could still hear her heart struggling to continue its gallant beating. It didn't seem like it would be able to hold out much longer. Its steady beat had slowed slightly.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. They had become so familiar in the short time I had known her. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing them close now, not even if it were for only a second.

"Please, don't leave me, Bella. Listen to me. You're my life. Don't let some stupid vampire do this to you. You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry, Bella. I..." I choked back a sob. "I love you."

What I had said was an understatement. She didn't deserve this at all. She probably wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for me. Why did I have to do this to her? I hated myself even more to see her eyes just hinting at the extent of her pain.

She opened her mouth to say something to me, but before she could, she winced weakly and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Bella!" I stroked her face hopelessly. I knew there was nothing I could do. It made me feel so helpless. I wanted more than anything to help her somehow, since this was all my fault.

Suddenly he heart gave one last thump and stopped, giving up its valiant effort. I went numb in horror. Carlisle's terrified eyes stared into my face, judging how I was reacting.

It took less than half a second for this to happen and me to begin CPR on her.

"Don't do this to me Bella." I whispered to myself. "Please, stay with me now."

Every thirty compressions, I leaned down and blew some air into her lungs.

"Come on Bella! Breathe! Please, don't do this to me!"

I kept at it for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's soft voice beside me. I could hear his thoughts too, but I was blocking them out. I didn't want to hear them.

"NO! She can come through this! Come on, Bella! You can't do this to me! Please!" I begged her as I pumped her chest desperately. I felt the sobs starting all over again in my throat as reality began to dawn on me. "Bella! Come back to me! Don't do this! No, no, please no! I love you. Don't do this!"

"Edward, she's gone." Alice whispered gently to me. I felt one of them put their hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and turned back to the limp form in front of me.

"No! She can't be. No, Bella, no!" I sobbed. Even though I knew there was nothing that could help her now, I couldn't help but keep pumping her chest. She couldn't be gone. Not Bella.

The pumping slowed down in defeat.

"Bella, no! NO! How could you do this to me!" I was yelling in unbearable agony now. I didn't care who heard me. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything that would have mattered before was gone, flickered away before my very eyes.

"Bella, I…I… please… no!" I leaned over and hugged her limp body to mine. I pulled her head to my shoulder. I kept crying my dry, heaving, tearless sobs. This couldn't be happening. I was supposed to keep her safe. How could I fail like this? How could I have let this happen?

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to die. Of course, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but not so soon. I had been expecting years, and years to be with her. Sure, it would seem like a heartbeat to me, but at least it was something. It was just too soon. I hadn't even known her for a year.

"Bella. I love you. Please. Please come back. I don't know what I'll do without you. You're my life, my everything. I…" I whispered in her ear and complete desperation. I couldn't think. "Please, don't do this. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for any pain I've ever caused you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening. I'm sorry for bringing you to the game. I'm sorry you had to even meet me in the first place. This is all my fault. You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve to die because of me."

Alice and Carlisle sat at my side in silence. They weren't even thinking about anything. There was nothing to be said. Nothing could describe this. Nothing could make this better. It felt as if my heart had been torn out before my very eyes, if I even had a heart in the first place. I was an empty shell. Everything that had given my life meaning before was gone. Everything had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I stroked her face one last time. It still felt so much warmer than my icy skin.

I heard Jasper and Emmett enter the room. I couldn't look up at them, but I could tell they were carrying gas tanks with them. They were getting ready to burn down the building. It almost felt as if I had Jasper's power and could feel everybody's emotions in the room. Nobody wanted to speak. Nobody _could _speak. None of them wanted to be the one to tell me that we had to leave. I could hear it in their minds. Everything seemed to be coming at me from behind a barrier. Nothing seemed real anymore except for the form in my arms. It was the only thing left, but not even close to what it had formerly been.

I could feel the others getting anxious as we heard sirens in the distance so I took a deep breath. I gently lifted Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest. I didn't care that I was getting covered in blood. Nothing mattered anymore.

It seemed so familiar, carrying her in my arms. The only difference was that now she was gone. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! havent been updating lately.. been distracted by shiny things! And heres a longer than usual chapter.. kind sorta fair right? maybe? No, I didn't think so. I'll try getting anothet chapter of something up soon. I think there will be one more chapter for this story... **

**Please review!! :)**


	3. The End

x o x o

My family and I stood a little ways from everyone else, watching as the minister spoke at the head of the grave.

Bella's grave.

I looked up at Charlie; his red, tearful eyes shot daggers at me. He was never going to forgive me for this. He thought that it was all my fault that Bella was dead. He had no idea how right he was.

He hadn't even believed me when I had called him to tell him what had happened. He had thought it was some kind of sick joke. I had had to make Carlisle talk to him to finally convince him that I had been telling the truth. Even then though, he had screamed at us for nearly ten minutes before hanging up the phone.

Beside him, Renee was clinging to him, crying into his shoulder. Both Phil and Charlie had their arms wrapped around her trembling shoulders. After what had happened with Charlie, Carlisle had thought it was best if he called her this time. From what I had heard through my numb daze, she had been too stunned to even remotely accept what Carlisle had been saying. She had come back to Phoenix right away, but she hadn't fully believed what was going on.

It was just this morning, 5 days after Bella's death, that she had fully come to terms with reality. The tears hadn't stopped flowing since then.

I continued gazing around the crowd of people. Bella's few friends from school were here. The small number of relatives were here too, gathered silently around.

The Black's were here too. They were the only ones present who had a good idea of the truth of how she had died. Billy, stared at me coldly. His thoughts hadn't stopped thinking of ways that he thought I had done this. I couldn't bear to look into his face. He had no idea of how guilty I felt. Of what I was going to do because of that guilt. Nothing he said or thought could impact me at all. There were no words to describe how much I agreed with him.

Jacob on the other hand, completely accepted the story we had fabricated. He was completely ignorant of the truth. No matter what superstitions he was told, he couldn't believe what we were, or what we were capable of doing.

Beside me, Alice and Esme cried their tearless sobs. They couldn't be helped. They had their heads close together, comforting each other, and hiding their tearless faces at the same time.

I couldn't cry. I was too numb with my overwhelming feelings. Crying wasn't going to fix anything. The most they would do is make people ask questions. I could tell from some of the other guests' thoughts, that they found me not crying odd. To everybody else, Bella had been my girlfriend. How could I not cry about her being gone?

If they had any idea of the hurricane of emotions coursing through me right now, there was no way they would, or could ever, question my behaviour. They had no idea how much this had affected me on every level.

As soon as this was over, I was leaving. I would board a plane for Italy. I was going to the Volturi. I had made my decision days ago, before I had even boarded the plane for Phoenix. There was no way I could continue my existence without her. She had taken up too big of a piece of my life. I couldn't go back to how things were before. She had changed me. Like the way a caterpillar changed into a butterfly after being in a cocoon. There was no going back.

Even now, seeing everybody gathered here, I realized how important Bella had been. I felt selfish. She hadn't been _my_ Bella like I had been telling myself. She didn't belong to me. How could I fool myself into believing I was the only one who cared for her this much. She had other people that would be affected by her leaving their life.

I looked back at Charlie, who was now looking into the sky, tears still streaming down his face. I couldn't even imagine how this was going to affect him. He had been so happy that she had come to live with him. More than she had ever known. And now, she was gone. He had been looking forward to spending time with her. Time that he would now never have.

Everywhere I looked, the guilt kept building. It felt as if everybody I looked at added a new weight to me, pulling me down deeper and deeper, until it filled every part of me. If I even had a soul it would be heavier than lead with the burden.

I stared at the casket in front of me, imagining how things would be now if I had died in Chicago like I was supposed to. How things would be if I had never existed the first place.

How could I just have destroyed her life like that? And so quickly too. In the short time that I had known her I had not only put her life in immense danger, I had killed her too. She didn't deserve any of it. She had been such a good person.

Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts nearby anymore. I looked up and around me. Everyone was gone. I was alone except for my family a little off in the distance. They stood in a huddle, facing away from me. They were giving me some privacy to say my final farewells. I hoped they knew how grateful I was to them.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I could still faintly smell her beneath the strong oak of the casket. Her scent sent another wave of emotion through me. I didn't know how one person (if you could even call me a person anymore) could feel so much at one time. I felt the crushing feelings of guilt and self-loathing most of all, but underneath those there was the heart-wrenching sadness of loss, and grief.

I collapsed beside the casket and put my arms over it, the numbness suddenly lifting from me. Every emotion that it had held back caved in on me. The force of it felt like I had been hit with a wrecking ball. Sobs tore their way up my throat. My unintelligible cry rang out through the empty cemetery. There were no words just the grief transformed into the incomprehensible crying. I couldn't control myself. I didn't care if anybody heard me.

Bella was gone. Gone! I was never again going to see her cheeks flush red, or her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine, or her warm skin touching mine.

I heard someone come up behind me over my yelling. They touched my shoulder gently.

"Edward?" I heard Esme's voice. When I didn't answer she knelt beside me and pulled me away from the casket and into her arms. I didn't fight, just turn and sobbed into her shoulder. She gently rubbed my back, but didn't say anything. I could tell she was trying not to think anything either, and for that I was grateful. Through my waves of sorrow I heard the others leave. They knew there was nothing they could do. Esme an I sat like this for an immeasurable amount of time.

x o x o

I stopped speaking and gazed at the vampires around me. They formed a circle around where I stood. They didn't want me to try to escape. Why they would think that I would escape, I have no idea.

Aro stared at me thoughtfully. He was thinking about how good it would have been for me to join the Volturi. I know he and the others had wanted me to, but there was no way I ever would, not if they gave me what I wanted.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Aro, but this is what I want. I can't live without her." I spoke quietly, but they could hear me.

He shook his head and laughed softly. "I'll never understand the connection some of our kind form with mere humans." He looked into my eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want, Edward? There's no going back from death."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm positive." I said simply.

"You would have been great with us. Before we do this though." He held out his hand. "May I?"

I nodded again and touched his hand. I stood in silence as he closed his eyes and absorbed everything from my mind. I winced as he got to the parts about Bella, and her death. After a few minutes he pulled his hand away.

"I see… hmm… Ok, well if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He sighed. "Alright" As he looked over at his guards I closed my eyes.

I was ready for death. In fact, I welcomed it with open arms. Nothing in this world was more worth living for than that which was already gone. It had been good while it lasted, but I wouldn't be able to live the rest of forever without her, knowing what I had done.

I smiled as I heard the vampires slowly advancing towards me.

**A/N: :'( Edward!! No!!  
I'm sorry this story was so depressing... Everybody dies!! :O! I've been feeling violent again :)  
****Ok, for those of you that were wondering about James biting Bella. it didn't happen in my story. By some freak thing, Edward and the others arrived miliseconds before James bit her! :O! thats my explanation and i'm sticking to it.  
As Porky Pig says, Th..th...th..thats all folks!  
****Please review!! :)**


End file.
